Because You Loved Me
by Aileanor
Summary: Sometimes, knowing is easy, and explaining is hard.
1. Realising

"_For all the times you stood by me, _

_For all the truth that you made me see_"

Brennan cocked her head and paused, wine glass barely ghosting against her lips.

"_For all the joy you bought to my life,_

_For all the wrong that you made right"_

Angela and Brennan were having a 'girls night'. Brennan understood the concept, and had undertaken this ritual many times with Angela. As far as she could see, it was designed to be a bonding ritual, and she enjoyed it very much. Angela understood they way Brennan's mind worked, and Brennan enjoyed the fact that she felt more like a normal person during these evenings.

"_For every dream you made come true,__  
__For all the love I found in you"_

Tonight they were drinking wine and sorting through several boxes that Angela had got out of storage, and apparently later was going involve ice cream and someone called Bridget Jones. Brennan wasn't sure who that was; she imagined maybe one of Angela's friends was coming over.

"_I'll be forever thankful baby__  
__You're the one who held me up__  
__Never let me fall__  
__You're the one who saw me through, through it all"_

The boxes had turned out to be a collection of memorabilia that had Angela shrieking with laughter.

"Oh my God, sweetie! Leg warmers! Tell me you wore leg warmers!"

"I do recall a winter where I wore leg warmers every single day, yes" Brennan grinned. "I had a neon pink pair that I loved – I made my mum wash them every night so I could have them for the next day!"

"_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak"_

"Oh no, I can't believe I've still this!" Angela was waving a CD around in the air.

"Ange, what is it?" Brennan laughingly made a grab for the CD.

Angela groaned in shame and buried her head in a throw pillow. "Celine Dion". She groaned again. "It's from my romantic, tortured artist phase. I dreamt of living in a squat in Paris, having a passionate all-consuming affair and dying of consumption at 25."

Brennan wrinkled her nose. "That doesn't sound very enjoyable."

Angela laughed. "No, but at the time I thought it sounded romantic."

"_You were my eyes when I couldn't see,_

_You saw the best there was in me"_

"I don't believe I've ever heard of this singer. Would you object if I played the CD?" Brennan was examining the back of the case curiously.

"No, sweetie, go ahead. I'm just going to go and get some more wine, and try and regain some street cred".

"I don't know –"

Angela smiled indulgently. "Expression, sweetie. Just don't tell anyone I've got that, ok?"

"_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach__  
__You gave me faith 'coz you believed__  
__I'm everything I am__  
__Because you loved me"_

"Ange?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Are you finding motherhood fulfilling?"

Angela's expression softened immediately. "Oh yeah, God, it's just amazing. It's so fulfilling, y'know? It's like, you know that everything you do is going towards creating and shaping a whole new person, who was created out of love." Her expression slowly changed from that of a serene Madonna to something more mischievous. "Plus, having a totally besotted husband who is willing to take the baby away for the night so I can have a night with my best friend and a lazy day in bed helps majorly!"

"_You gave me wings and made me fly,__  
__You touched my hand I could touch the sky"_

The two friends chatted easily for a while, until the shrill insistent ring of the phone interrupted. Brennan stretched back luxuriantly on the sofa and sipped at her wine, listening to the music.

"_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me__  
__You said no star was out of reach__  
__You stood by me and I stood tall__  
__I had your love I had it all__"_

Brennan cocked her head and paused, wine glass barely ghosting against her lips.

"_I'm grateful for each day you gave me__  
__Maybe I don't know that much__  
__But I know this much is true__  
__I was blessed because I was loved by you__"_

She felt something start to stir inside her. Dammit, could she not go even one evening without thinking about Booth? The point of this evening was to forget about him and allow Angela's boundless happiness to lift her spirits. She was sick and tired of trying to make sense of her feelings towards Booth. Seven months in Maluku hadn't helped, Booth's return from Afghanistan with a girlfriend hadn't helped, even his subsequent break-up hadn't helped in any way to clarify her feelings.

"_You were my strength when I was weak__  
__You were my voice when I couldn't speak__  
__You were my eyes when I couldn't see__  
__You saw the best there was in me__"_

Sitting on Hodgins' sofa, her mind dulled slightly by several glasses of wine, Brennan allowed the music to wash over her. Listening to the lyrics, she could feel the cogs in her brain turning. She allowed it to happen, not wanting to think tonight, wanting to be able to just _feel_, like everyone else.

"_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach__  
__You gave me faith 'coz you believed__  
__I'm everything I am__  
__Because you loved me_

_You were always there for me__  
__The tender wind that carried me__  
__A light in the dark shining your love into my life__  
__You've been my inspiration__  
__Through the lies you were the truth__  
__My world is a better place because of you"_

Brennan felt a warmth washing over her. If it wasn't such a ridiculous notion she would swear she could feel her heart growing with a sudden realisation. At that moment, Angela came back and sat down heavily on the sofa, clutching another bottle of wine and a cheese plate.

"Sorry about that, Hodgins called. Apparently, Willow had a major poo explosion all over his shirt. I don't know what he expected me to about it, I think he just wanted someone to sympathise. Sweetie? Sweetie are you ok?"

"Booth loves me, Ange."

"Yeah, sweetie, he does." Angela smiled wistfully.

"I believe, despite my previous assertions to the contrary, that I love Booth."

Angela's smile turned into a beam. "Yeah, you do. I could'a told you that years ago!"

Brennan toyed with the rim of her wine glass, running her finger slowly round the rim. "I find myself uncomfortable with expressing the emotion. I am not able to quantify my feelings in any meaningful way, but I believe… despite that, I know it to be true." She looked up at Angela bashfully, to find her best friend's eyes filled with tears.

"I am so proud of you Brennan. Really, I am." Angela covered her friend's hand with hers, knowing that Brennan was uncomfortable with more demonstrative displays of affection. "I hope that one day soon you'll be able to tell him that too."

"It's too soon, Hannah only returned to Iraq two weeks ago"

"Bren, do you know why he ended things with Hannah?"

"He told me it was mutual, because of her career."

"Wrong. I know you struggled to even like her, but Hannah and I became friends of a sort. We went for a drinks a few times, just casually. When she said she was going back to Iraq, we went for a final drink. She told me that the reason it ended was because it's obvious to her that Booth is still in love with you, and she didn't want to be second best."

"I hope she doesn't-"

"She doesn't, sweetie. Hannah knew that Booth had run from something in D.C., and it was obvious the moment she got here. It's the risk she takes, dating soldiers, and she knows it."

Brennan felt something blossoming in her chest, something suspiciously like hope. Angela smiled, she could practically see the cogs turning in her friend's genius brain.

"You can think about it later Bren, we're only halfway through our girl's night, and I know you'll need time to think this through. But I really hope that one day soon you'll tell Booth how you feel. He's opened your heart to so many things you denied yourself, and you deserve this, you both do. Sweetie, love may be ephemeral and fleeting, but that doesn't mean you can't be happy right now. If you can just know that you'll be happy today, and hope for tomorrow, the future will take care of itself. Be brave, sweetie, and you'll be happier than you ever thought possible."


	2. Revealing

_Several weeks later:_

Brennan stared at her reflection in the mirror, examining herself critically. She was usually supremely confident in her skin, but tonight she was uncharacteristically nervous. Tonight was the night, the night that she was going to tell Booth how she felt about him. He was coming over for dinner, after which she hoped to explain her feelings, profess her love, and if all went well, seduce him. If only she had any confidence in her ability to express herself properly.

Toying with the mobile in her hand Temperance paced around the apartment. She straightened an errant book, swiped a small amount of dust off an ornament and readjusted the blinds by a fraction of an inch.

"Oh for goodness sake" she hissed. Brennan loathed feeling nervous. "Get yourself under control, Temperance Brennan". She took several deep, centering breaths and ran the periodic table in her head. The next moment she nearly jumped out of her skin as the phone shrilled in her hand.

"Brennan".

"Sweetie, hi! Listen, are you free tonight? Glug glug woohoo? Well, maybe one glug and a tiny woohoo."

"Ange, I can't. Booth is coming over. I've decided to inform him of my change in feelings." The screech she received in return had her wincing and holding the phone away from her ear. "Ok, I'm gone like the wind, sweetie. Good luck, I want all the juicy details tomorrow! Love you, Bren"

Brennan heard the click of the phone being disconnected at the same moment as the doorbell rang. Taking another deep breath, she braced herself. _Ok Temperance, it's now or never. _

Hours later, Brennan was feeling much braver. She and Booth had enjoyed an easy, comfortable meal and she was confident that her confession would be well received. Sitting on the sofa with their ice cream and some wine, she gathered her courage.

"Booth?" He responded instantly to the sudden seriousness in her tone.

"Yeah Bones?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure Bones, always. You know that". Booth frowned slightly. Truth be told, he was worried. His gut had been telling him that something was hinkey all night.

"This is somewhat difficult for me, so I would appreciate it if you would allow me to finish before making any comments."

"Ok Bones, now I'm really worried. What's up?" Booth shifted closer and set his glass down on the table.

"I have been reflecting, for some time now, on our relationship" Booth opened his mouth, but Brennnan held up a hand. "No, please Booth, let me finish. For some time now I have been examining our relationship in an attempt to understand my own feelings. My time in Maluku also gave me time to reflect. I have come to the conclusion, based on the evidence I have collected, that I am in love with you."

Brennan sat back triumphantly, relieved at having finally managed to verbalise her feelings, and took a large gulp of wine. She looked with amusement at Booth, who was sitting with his mouth open, gaping like a fish.

"Wow, Bones! Run that by me again."

"I have concluded, based on the evidence, that I love you."

Booth beamed, and swooped forwards, cupping her cheek in his hand and capturing Bones' lips with his own. Electricity arced between them, as the passion flared. Swollen lips slid together, tongues demanded entrance. Booth tangled one hand in Bones' hair and slid the other down her back, before easing her back, covering her body with his. He whispered against her lips.

"God, Bones, you know I love you too, right?" He laughed against her mouth. "I've dreamed of hearing you say that. I knew one day your heart would win out over your brain". He leaned down to kiss her again.

"Wait, Booth, stop". Brennan braced her hands against his chest and pushed, hard enough to make him sit up. "What do mean, my heart would win out over my brain?"

"Well, Bones, come on. Love comes from the heart, not the brain.2

"That's not true! I have quantified my feelings, and concluded – logically – that I love you. Using my brain, not some metaphorical 'thinking' muscle." She stood up, angrily clearing the glasses from the table.

"Bones, hey, don't be offended. I just meant, y'know, it's a feeling, not a conclusion."

"Why can't it be both? I have concluded that I have a certain feeling through observation of physiological effects and logical deductions from other feelings. I observed that my pulse quickens when I am around you, my pupils dilate and my breath shortens. I feel jealousy and possessiveness when you are with other people, and feel excitement when I think about you. I miss you when we are apart, even for a few hours. The logical conclusion is that I love you. Why are you upset, Booth?"

"Because, Bones". Booth ran his hands through his hair in exasperation. "Because, love isn't some science experiment that you can wrap up in reports and results. It's a feeling, you shouldn't explain it, you should just _feel it_." He grabbed his coat from the back of the chair. "Sorry Bones, I can't do it like that."

Brennan gasped as the front door slammed, the sound reverberating round the empty apartment.

A/N Yeah, Booth's being a bit of an ass. He's just too passionate, you know?

Anyway, I'd really appreciate it if you could let me know whether you think I've got their voices right. I was very unsure about even doing this story, but I couldn't get it out of my head. Thanks, Aileanor.


	3. Regretting

"Hey, Dr B! I've got those results you wanted. There was a mix of…woah!". Hodgins staggered back in surprise as Brennan turned away from her desk and into his arms, tears streaming down her face. "Woah, ok, erm … ANGE!". He felt Brennan's legs give way beneath her as she collapsed in a dead faint. Bracing her against his shoulders he staggered closer to the door. "ANGELA, NOW!".

The terror in his voice reverberated around the lab and brought not only Angela but Cam and Wendall running to see what the problem was.

"Oh boy, ok, I'll grab my kit" Cam veered off in the direction of her lab, leaving Wendall to run to Hodgins and help him manoeuvre Brennan to the couch.

"Ok people, lets have some room to breathe here. Right, what have we got?"

Angela hovered anxiously at the foot of the couch, chewing on a nail while Cam examined the unconscious Brennan.

"Cam, she hasn't been home for more than an hour in over a week. She's barely eaten, barely slept. She buried herself in Limbo, she even sent Wendall out in the field without her. I think something's really wrong." Angela choked back a sob.

Cam sighed. "Booth hasn't been by all week either. I've had a mass of emails, but not seen his ugly mug once. Do you think they had a falling out?" She rocked back on her heels.

"Oh God." Angela shook her head slowly. "I know what happened."

At that Cam's head shot around to look at her. "What?".

"She gambled."

"Oh. Oh!" Cam nodded understandingly, sharing a look with Angela. "Well, there's nothing physically wrong with her apart from severe exhaustion. She just needs rest, but I'd like to give her an IV to get her blood sugar and electrolytes back up. I'm guessing she'd kill me if I admitted her to hospital?"

Angela laughed. "Yeah, pretty much. She's going to be mortified enough that this happened, especially at work. If we take her home, can you do it there?"

"Sure, why not? I'll go and mix up an IV, can you get her home?"

Angela walked to Brennan's desk and picked up her handbag, then over to the door where Hodgins and Wendall were anxiously keeping watch. Touching Hodgins gently on the arms, she handed him Brennan's keys. "Listen, Jack, will you and Wendall take Bren home? Cam's going to meet you there with some bits."

"No problem. Aren't you coming though?"

"I've just got to make a quick stop, I'll meet you there." She pecked him on the cheek and swept out of the office. Hodgins sighed.

"Ok dude, ready"

"Sure". Wendall nodded, trying to ignore the feeling that carrying his unconscious yet still somehow intimidating boss through her workplace and going to her house uninvited was a bad idea. "She's going to slap me when she wakes up, isn't she?"

Hodgins grinned. "Them's the breaks, kid!".

"What the HELL, Booth?" Angela whirled into the office where Booth was sitting at his desk, desultorily tapping at his computer. He looked almost as bad as Brennan. He obviously hadn't shaved in days, and his clothes looked like he'd been sleeping in them almost as long.

"Angela, hey." He stood and smiled, but it was a smile that didn't reach his eyes. To Angela it looked more like a grimace and for a moment she softened towards him, but the moment passed and she steeled herself against it.

"Don't give me that, Booth. What the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean, what's going on?"

Angela rounded on him. "Why has my best friend just collapsed in her office? I'll tell you why – she hasn't eaten more than a raisin in the last week. She's worked all night every night. She hasn't been home, she hasn't even left the Jeffersonian. And given that you haven't been near us for that same week, I'm guessing it has something to do with you. So. What. The. Hell?"

Booth stared in astonishment, one word reverberating round his head. "Collapsed?"

Angela glared at him, not wanting to give an inch. "Yeah. We've taken her home, and Cam is setting up an IV. What's going on Booth?"

"Oh God". Booth ran his hand over his head, collapsing back into the chair. He had never felt like more of a bastard than at that moment. "Something happened, last week. Bones told me… I mean, she said that…" he tailed off, his heart giving an unpleasant lurch.

"She loves you" Angela nodded, finally sitting down in one of the visitors chairs. Truth be told, the anger had gone out of her already. Booth was obviously hurting as badly as Brennan. What had happened? "That's a good thing though, right?"

Booth groaned again. "I acted like a total idiot. She told me she loved me, we kissed, and then I said something stupid about her heart beating out her brain. She took offence and started presenting evidence to prove that she loved me. It was like some damn science experiment. I mean, love is something you feel, right? It's a feeling, you _feel_ it. With your heart."

"Oh Booth" Angela sighed. "Let me guess. You stormed out, immediately regretted it but were too proud to turn around and apologise, and have been torturing yourself all week?"

Booth laughed humourlessly. "Pretty much. But she's not going to want to talk to me now. Who would want to talk to such a jerk?"

"Do you know why she collected all that 'evidence'? Because she wanted to be sure. She loves you so much that she was scared of hurting you by thinking she loved you then changing her mind. Brennan doesn't allow herself to draw conclusions without all the evidence."

Booth dropped his head into his hands "I am such an idiot.".

Angela's heart melted at the sight of the strong proud man, who was after all her friend too, looking so broken. She gently reached across the desk and laid a hand on his arm. "To Brennan, her heart is failable and breakable. She doesn't trust it. What she trusts is her mind, which has never, ever failed her. You and I know it's from the heart, but if Brennan needs to believe it's from her mind, what's the problem with that?"

Glancing up from his hands, Booth looked at her pleadingly. "Is there any chance, Ange?"

"You know as well as I do that if you don't fix this sooner than soon, that's it."

He nodded. "Game over."

Angela smiled. "Look, Booth. She's unconscious, she needs rest. Go home, sleep, for heavens sake shower and shave, and I'll call you when she wakes up. No-" she saw him opening his mouth to speak, and cut him off. "She's not in any danger, she just needs to rest."

"Thanks, Angela. Really, thank you."

She smiled at him. "I love you, you big dope. And I love her too. And I know you're meant to be together, so for heaven's sake, man up and sort it out already!".


	4. Recovering

Booth raced around his apartment, grabbing clothes and stuffing them haphazardly into a bag. _Stupid idiot, total wanker_. He grimaced. He couldn't believe how he had thrown her love back at her so callously. He had always promised her that he'd never ask her to change, and never leave her, and what had he done? He'd tried to force her to feel something in a way she wasn't comfortable with, and when she started to get uncomfortable he had left. Just waltzed out the door. Booth growled and slammed shut the wardrobe door, taking grim satisfaction in the shotgun like sound.

How was he going to make it up to her? How could he ever regain her trust? His eyes fell to the evidence files littering his coffee table and an idea began to form.

24 hours later, Brennan was almost fully recovered. She was still tired, too tired to properly feel the mortification of having being carried out of work totally catatonic, but she did allow a warm glow to spread through her as she thought of her friends – her family, really. Angela was currently humming contentedly in the kitchen while she cooked, having made it her mission to fill Brennan's freezer with portions of wholesome, fattening food. As she had noticed when changing unconscious Brennan into some clean pyjamas, she had lost a lot of weight, and Angela had resolved to take better care of her in future, even if it meant force feeding her and slipping her sleeping pills.

Cam had called in just an hour previously to remove the IV and deliver a strict lecture – as a friend _and_ a boss, as she reminded Brennan – on the importance of taking care of herself. Hodgins had remained unobtrusively in the background - running errands and taking a shift watching over Dr Brennan. He had been out and stocked the kitchen, and even bought her a TV and the Godfather trilogy, insisting that she would understand a lot of things a lot better after she watched it. Even Wendall had called in with a huge bunch of flowers from all the squinterns.

Brennan luxuriated in her pillows. In times gone by, even a year ago, she would have rejected their help from fear of appearing weak and needy, believing she risked driving them away. She had learned several hard lessons since then, and was determined to trust her friends more. She was even willing to attempt to trust her feelings more. She knew that despite the devastation she felt every time she thought of Booth, she didn't regret having told him of her feelings. It was all part of life, a part that she had been shutting out for far too long.

She heard a knock on the door, muffled by distance and her shut bedroom door, but didn't bother getting up. She knew that Angela had everything under control ,and that she would be risking a serious telling-off if she moved out of bed. It was probably Cam checking up on her again, or Hodgins with the X-Files DVDs he had promised (threatened) to bring her. Listening harder, she could hear Angela talking to the visitor. Her heart sank as she recognised the second voice. The voice she hadn't heard in week, that had been raised in anger the last time she heard it.

Gathering her strength she jumped out of bed. Rooting around in the drawer, she searched for her best night set. White cotton pyjamas with cornflowers embroidered on them. She hardly ever wore them, but suddenly it seemed imperative that he not see her in her faded Winnie the Pooh nightdress.

She dashed into the ensuite bathroom, washed her face with a flannel, dragged a brush through her hair and sprayed on deodorant and a small amount of perfume. A quick slick of Vaseline on her lips and she dropped back into bed, exhausted by her burst of energy. She closed her eyes for a moment, promising herself she wouldn't go to sleep. Within seconds she had drifted off.

Angela answered the door with a smile. "It took you long enough!"

Booth frowned. "You said you'd call, I know, but I couldn't wait. I would have been here sooner, but there was something I had to do." He stepped past Angela, arms full of flowers, deli boxes and files.

"No way Booth, you are not bringing her work. She still needs rest."

"Angela, please. Give me a bit of credit! It's not work, I promise." Angela just raised an sceptical eyebrow. "Swear, Ange. It's … a peace offering. Call it research."

Angela beamed. "Ok, I'm out of here. There's a lasagne in the oven, make sure you take it out in 30 minutes. And please, Booth-" she laid a restraining hand on his arm.

"I know. I promise". He nodded. "I promise". Angela smiled. She grabbed her handbag, kissed him on the cheek, and left, closing the door softly behind her.

Booth moved quietly around the apartment, packing away the groceries, finding a vase for the flowers. After a while he took the food out of the oven and put it on the top to cool. He was nervous, he knew, and stalling. He wasn't entirely sure how Brennan would be when he saw her, and he didn't really want to go into her bedroom without an invitation. After nearly an hour, however, he had run out of excuses not to go in and talk to her. Gathering his files together, and holding the vase of daffodils in front of him, he knocked softly and pushed the door open.

**This is nearly finished now, it's already turned out to be a lot longer than I'd intended! **


	5. Repairing

Booth felt his breath catch in his throat at the site of his partner – usually so prickly, defensive and fiercely independent – looking so innocent and vulnerable, curled up against her pillows. She was fast asleep, so Booth laid the flowers on the bedside table and tiptoed out of the room. Retreating to the sofa, he cracked open a beer and flicked on the TV, prepared to wait as long as it took.

Several hours later, when Brennan blinked awake, the first thing she saw was a large arrangement of daffodils and daisies filling her vision. She knew that Booth would still be in the apartment, and decided that she'd rather get up and dressed than have any heavy emotional discussions in her pyjamas. She was feeling much better and more rested so she decided to risk Angela's wrath by getting up.

Brennan changed into some yoga pants and a fitted t-shirt and brushed her hair again but decided against putting on any makeup. Pausing with her hand on the handle of the door, she took a couple of deep breaths to gather her strength. Although she didn't regret having told Booth of her feelings, she wasn't exactly excited to get her heart broken all over again.

Booth was sprawled on the sofa, watching the end of the Godfather. When he saw her appear in the doorway he jumped up and switched the TV. Brennan bit back a giggle - he was looking at her sheepishly, like he was a small child caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

"Hey, Bones, how are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you. I expect I'll be recovered enough to return to work tomorrow." Brennan walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She wasn't really thirsty, but needed to escape the intensity of Booth's gaze.

"Bones, are you sure? You shouldn't push yourself, you gave everyone a bit of a scare there."

She turned to face him. "Booth why are you here? I'm sure Angela assured you there was no danger, so there was no need for you to come."

Booth's eyebrows shot up at that. "Because I love you Bones."

"You haven't spoken to me in over a week. You stormed out of here because I couldn't love you in the specific way you wanted." He winced at her harsh words, but knew he deserved to hear them.

"I know Bones. I behaved appallingly. There isn't a moment in the last week that I haven't regretted what happened. I can't tell you how sorry I am. Please, forgive me?"

"I accept your apology. You've cleared your conscience now, there is nothing further to discuss. You can leave now." Brennan knew she was being rude but didn't care; she just wanted Booth to go before he could hurt her further. She didn't know how much longer she could stay in control of herself.

"Would you ... would you please sit down?" Booth gestured to the table. "There's something I want to show you." Brennan sighed and sat, too tired to argue. Booth spread the files he had brought with him over the table.

"What is this, Booth – work?" Brennan looked at him, a mixture of hurt and anger shining through her eyes. She couldn't believe he'd be so callous, but didn't know what else to think.

There were 3 of the buff coloured folders typically used at the FBI. One was labelled "Biological", the second "Anthropological" and the third "Supporting"

"I love you, Bones. _Temperance_, I love you. I know that I made a huge mistake last week, and you might not be so ... sure of my feelings right now. So here you go – all the evidence you could ever want." He looked at her anxiously, trying to decipher what he saw in her eyes. She was looking warily at him now.

"Are you taking fun of me, Booth?"

"Making fun, Bones. And no, I'm not. When I left here last time, it was because I was cross that you weren't feeling something the way I thought you should be feeling it. But that means I was trying to get you to change, when the truth is that I love you exactly as you are_. Exactly. As. You. Are_. "

Brennan felt tears beginning to rise up and she choked them back. Booth continued, still unsure of what Brennan was thinking.

"I've put together some evidence. After that little display I know you need some reassurance, and for you that's proof. Evidence. So there you go – biological effects of love, corroborating the physiowhatsit effects on my body," he slid the first folder towards her. "Anthropological precedents for successful monogamous relationships. Proof that we aren't necessarily doomed to fail." The second folder followed the first. "Supporting evidence from popular culture – literature, songs, films. Love is possible, for anyone. I'm proving it to you. Logically." He placed the third folder in front of her and sat down. For once he couldn't read her. Did she understand what he was trying to do, or did she feel patronised, or like he was making fun of her? He gripped his hands in his lap and sat anxiously, determined to give her all the time she needed to think it through, however long it might take.

Brennan sat, stunned. She was totally overwhelmed by Booth's gesture. Distractedly she reached for the first folder and scanned the contents. He had printed out pages and pages of research into the physiological effect of love on the body. Her eyes flitted over phrases; serotonin…oxytonin…limbic system. At the front of the sheaf of papers was a checklist in Booth's handwriting. He'd ticked off every effect and scrawled "Positive" at the bottom.

The next folder held photocopies of journal articles on romance, love and marriage in an anthropological context, including one Brennan had written years before. He had highlighted key phrases, and round several he had drawn large red circles and big arrows, writing "Read this bit Bones!".

The final folder was mainly handwritten. Booth had written out pages of quotes from books, plays, songs. Right at the top, in thick black pen was: _The course of true love never did run smooth._

Brennan bit back a sob. Her eyes were swimming in tears by now and Booth ached to reach across the table and comfort her, but he knew better than anyone not to push her. Instead he said:

"Take all the time you need Bones. But I'm begging you to give me another chance. I love you so much. I can't even begin to imagine my life without you in it. I cannot loose you. I won't loose you."

Booth couldn't hold himself back any more. Her silence was only increasing his desperation, and he was terrified that his gamble wasn't going to pay off. The tears in her eyes were like daggers in his gut and he knew that he had to at least touch her. He moved around the table to kneel at her side and covered her hand with his. "Bones, please?"

At the feel of his touch, Brennan finally allowed her tears to fall. Twisting in her seat, she launched herself into his arms and buried her face in the crook of his neck, clutching at his shoulders and breathing in his comforting scent. Booth shifted slightly so his back was against the cupboard, and he sat patiently and held her, relief coursing through him as he stroked her head, murmuring sweet nothings in her ears as the sobbing subsided.

Finally she looked up at him from her seat in his lap, her eyes luminous blue pools. Booth could no more have kept from kissing her than he could from stopping the sun from rising. He tentatively bent his head, his lips gently touching hers. He was still afraid of pushing her too hard, too fast, but Brennan apparently had no such fears. She responded instantly, deepening the kiss. Booth's hand came up to cradle the back of her head, his other hand anchoring her to him round her waist.

Several breathless, dizzying minutes later, Brennan pulled back. "Say it again."

Booth was so dazed it took a moment for her words to penetrate through the haze of fireworks going off in his head. When it did, his widest grin spread across his face.

"I love you, Temperance Bones Brennan. I _adore_ you. I worship the ground you walk on. There is nothing I wouldn't do to make you happy and keep you safe. I … I made a mix tape for you!"

"A mix tape?"

"Yeah!" Booth gently set her to one side and jumped up pulling a CD case from his back pocket. Moments later, the music began.

_I just don't know what to do with myself_

_Don't know just what to do with myself. _

"Come here Bones, you should still be resting." Booth scooped her up off the floor ,and settled her on the sofa, stretching himself out alongside her.

_I'm so used to doing everything with you__  
__Planning everything for two__  
__And now that we're through_

He gathered Bones into his arms, peppering her with gentle kisses. "Have you forgiven me, Bones?"

_I just don't know what to do with my time__  
__I'm so lonesome for you it's a crime__  
__Going to the__movie__only makes me sad_

She looked up at him. "Of course, Booth. I love you too. You know that's not something I'd do or say lightly, and you are the only person who could make me believe that."

_Parties make me feel as bad__  
__When I'm not with you__  
__I just don't know what to do_

"I believe I understand the gesture you have made, and I appreciate it. And in return, I will say this. My views have changed so much on the subject on love and commitment, and marriage. I'm still not certain that I can promise to love you for 30 or 40 of 50 years, but I can promise every morning to love you today and tomorrow." She reached up and caressed his face tenderly, seeing the tears collecting in his eyes.

_Like a summer rose__  
__It needs the sun and rain__  
__Oh, I need your sweet love__  
__To beat all the pain_

Booth shifted their bodies so that he was leaning over her. Palming her face, his tears dripped down and mingled with hers, trickling down her face. Reverently he leant down and kissed the tear tracks away.

"I love you so much, Bones. It scares me how much I love you."

_Just don't know what to do with myself__  
__I just don't know what to do with myself_

They lay in silence for a while, foreheads touching, eyes communicating silent messages of love until Brennan suddenly yawned. Booth laughed, the tension broken.

"Right, Bones, back to bed.". He scooped her up in his arms, and carried her back to bed. Sliding in beside her, he cradled her in his arms, hardly able to believe that he was finally allowed to do what his heart had yearned for for years.

"Booth?" Brennan turned her head slightly. "I know you most likely want to give me a demonstration on breaking the laws of physics, but I'm afraid I'm too tired right now."

Booth stroked her hair. "Sshh. Don't worry, there's plenty of time for that." He kissed her tenderly. "We've got all the time in the world." He held her as she smiled and snuggled deeper into his embrace. "We've got all the time in the world, Bones" he whispered. They slept peacefully together, hearts overflowing with happiness.

**A/N Thanks so much for reading, I really enjoyed writing this story! **


End file.
